MY LOVELY SECRETARY
by Lala Chastela
Summary: Hatake Kakashi, seorang penerus sebuah perusahaan terkenal terlibat cinta lokasi dengan asisten pribadinya sendiri! Bagaimanakah perjuangannya untuk mendapatkan hati sang asisten!
1. Chapter 1

**MY LOVELY SECRETARY**

**CHAPTER 1**

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**WARNING : OOC, GAJE, DLL**

**oxxxXOXxxxo**

Seorang direktur muda dari perusahaan terkenal tampak sedang membolak-balik lembaran buku berwarna oranye yang sangat mencurigakan. Rambutnya yang berwarna keperakan bergerak-gerak tertiup angin. Wajahnya ditutupi masker tebal. Sesekali terdengar suara menahan tawa darinya. Ya, itulah Hatake Kakashi, direktur perusahaan Hatake yang terkenal akan kesuksesannya. Namun, apa yang sedang dilakukannya? Bukankah seorang direktur harusnya sibuk? Itulah masalah yang sedang melanda keluarga besar Hatake. Penerus satu-satunya yang sangat diharapkan (baca: Kakashi) kenyataannya sangat tidak dapat diharapkan.

Di umurnya yang ke 19 ini, Kakashi tetap saja tidak dapat menghilangkan kebiasaan dan sifatnya yang 'teramat sangat' kekanakan. Inilah yang menjadi kekhawatitan keluarga besar Hatake. Akhirnya, dengan keputusan dari rapat tahunan, bulanan, dan mingguan keluarga *?* sudah diputuskan bahwa Kakashi akan mendapat sekertaris untuk membantu segala keperluannya.

"Kakashi! Kemari nak! Ada yang ingin ayah bicarakan" panggil sang kepala keluarga besar Hatake.

"Ayah tidak lihat aku sedang sibuk?" jawab Kakashi malas.

"HATAKE KAKASHI! CEPAT KEMARIIII!" teriak sang ayah yang entah sejak kapan telah memegang toa. Kakashi tetap tak beranjak dari tempatnya semula. Habislah sudah kesabaran sang ayah. Ia menghampiri Kakashi lalu menjewer kupingnya dengan tangan kiri. Kemudian, tangan kanannya yang masih memegang toa didekatkannya ke kuping Kakashi yang dijewer.

"KUBILANG, CEPAT KEMARII KAKASHI! APA KAU TIDAK MENDENGARNYA? KAU MAU MELAWAN AYAHMU INI HAH?" setelah semua ini selesai, Kakashi akan pergi ke dokter THT terdekat, itu pasti. Kakashi mengekori ayahnya ke ruang kerja. Disana ia duduk berhadapan dengan ayah semata wayangnya*?* yang tampaknya masih kesal.

"Dengar Kakashi! Kau akan ditemani seorang sekertaris mulai sekarang. Kau akan diajarkan cara memimpin perusahaan. Ini sudah merupakan keputusan final dari keluarga. Kau mengerti?" Kakashi hanya mengangguk-angguk setuju, padahal ia sama sekali tidak mendengar perkataan ayahnya dikarenakan kupingnya yang tiba-tiba tuli dadakan akibat perbuatan ayahnya.

Ayahnya tersenyum puas lalu melambai-lambaikan tangannya seperti anak TK kearah pintu. Dari pintu muncullah sesosok wanita *atau waria?* berambut panjang berwarna hitam yang memakai daster panjang berwarna putih. Lidahnya yang panjang berwarna keungu-unguan menjulur-julur bagaikan ular. Kulitnya berwarna putih pucat seperti mayat. Dan dia adalah… JENG JENG JENG JENG .. O..OROC..HIMA..MARU? (O.O)

Apa? Maaf-maaf, nampaknya ada kesalahan teknis disini. Kita ulangi lagi dari awal.

Ayahnya tersenyum puas lalu melambai-lambaikan tangannya seperti anak TK kearah pintu. Dari pintu muncullah sesosok wanita berambut panjang berwarna indigo yang mengenakan setelan jas kantor untuk wanita. Matanya berwarna lavender pucat memancarkan kelembutan, kulitnya berwarna putih bersih tanpa make up, pipinya sedikit merona merah. Kakashi langsung tersadar dari ketulian dadakannya *?*, sementara ayahnya hanya senyum-senyum tidak jelas *apa mesum?* kearah wanita tersebut.

"Silahkan masuk dan perkenalkan dirimu" kata sang kepala keluarga mengomandoi. Perlahan, gadis itu masuk dengan langkah malu-malu lalu membungkukkan badannya.

"Pe.. pekernalkan, na.. nama saya H.. Hyuuga .. Hinata" jawab si gadis gugup. Kakashi memperhatikan Hinata dengan seksama, dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. 'Manis' adalah kata pertama yang muncul di pikiran Kakashi. Ia mulai senyum-senyum tidak jelas *apa mesum?**Ayah dan anak sama saja* dari balik maskernya.

"Jadi Kakashi, dialah yang akan menjadi sekertarismu, jadi kalian berdua yang akur ya?"

"I..iya mo.. mohon kerjasamanya" jawab Hinata malu-malu.

"Iya mohon kerjasamanya" jawab Kakashi tetap dengan senyuman tidak jelasnya. Setelah itu Kakashi dan Hinata dipersilahkan keluar. Kakashi memulai percakapan dengan pertanyaan yang aneh-aneh. Seperti sudah makan belum, sudah punya pacar belum, kuliah dimana dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan lainnya yang sama sekali tidak nyambung dengan bisnis. Hinata hanya dapat menjawab dengan malu-malu dan canggung. Oh, sungguh pertemuan pertama yang tak romantis sekali.

**oxxxXOXxxxo**

Hari yang cerah untuk memulai segala aktifitas. Ya, itulah pendapat Kakashi hari ini. Moodnya sedang bagus. Jam sesudah pulang kuliahnya yang biasanya dilewatkannya dengan membaca buku oranyenya yang sangat mencurigakan, kini ia habiskan bersama teman-temannya. Tentu saja Kakashi menceritakan tentang Hinata pada teman-temannya, yang dijawab dengan tawa dari seluruh temannya.

"Ma.. maaf Kakashi-san" tiba-tiba saja Hinata muncul sambil menepuk punggung Kakashi dari belakang. Kontan semua orang kaget akan kemunculan dadakan Hinata. Bahkan sampai ada yang menyemburkan kopi yang sedang diminumnya sangking kagetnya.

"Hi.. Hinata-san, kau membuatku kaget saja" jawab Kakashi sambil berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang berdetak lebih kencang seperti genderang mau perang *?* sangking kagetnya. Hinata berkata 'Maaf' tetapi lebih terdengar seperti gumaman karena suaranya yang kecil, lalu membungkukan badan. Teman-teman Kakashi bersuit-suit ria sambil tertawa riang gembira *?* melihat pemandangan 'indah' tersebut (baca: Hinata)

.

"Ada urusan apa Hinata-san?" Tanya Kakashi memulai pembicaraan.

"I.. itu, Shi.. Shirokiba-san i.. ingin bertemu anda" jawab Hinata. Kakashi hanya bergumam kesal. 'Ayah menyusahkan saja, tidak tahu apa anaknya sedang senang? Malah diganggu! Cih, menyebalkan. Paling-paling urusan kantor' umpat Kakashi di dalam hatinya. Inilah salah satu contoh Malin Kundang masa sekarang *ckckck* tolong jangan ditiru ya?

"Haah.. baiklah. Kita berangkat sekarang" ujar Kakashi sambil pergi begitu saja. Hinata hanya mengekori Kakashi sambil berlari-lari kecil mengimbangi langkah Kakashi.

Mereka lalu masuk ke dalam mobil Ferari silver milik Kakashi. Di jalan, Kakashi memulai pembicaraan tidak pentingnya lagi. Tentu saja, mana mungkin seorang Hatake Kakashi melewatkan kesempatan besar seperti ini, betul?

"Ka.. Kakashi-san, nampaknya ini bukan jalan yang benar" tanya Hinata ragu-ragu. Kakashi melirik Hinata sebentar lalu tersenyum di balik maskernya.

"Aku ingin beli sesuatu dulu, Hinata-san" sebenarnya ini hanyalah salah satu trik Kakashi untuk mengulur-ngulur waktu. Hinata hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti. Mereka lalu pergi ke mini market yang ada di sana. Setelah selesai, Kakashi mengajak Hinata mengelilingi pertokoan dengan alasan 'ingin beli kado untuk teman'. Kakashi terus mengajak Hinata pergi ke berbagai tempat dengan berbagai alasan hingga mereka telat 3 jam dari waktu yang sudah dijanjikan. Akhirnya, karena sudah kehabisan ide untuk mengulur waktu Kakashi dan Hinata pergi ke kediaman Hatake.

**oxxxXOXxxxo**

"APA SAJA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH? APA KAU TAHU INI SUDAH TELAT 3 JAM DARI WAKTU YANG DIJANJIKAN KAKASHI? DAN LAGI, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA NONA HINATA HAH?" teriak Shirokiba pada anak semata wayangnya menggunakan toa yang disambungkan ke speaker dengan volume paling maksimal. Nampaknya Kakashi harus pergi ke dokter THT lagi. Beruntung Hinata sudah disuruh memakai penyumbat telinga super oleh Shirokiba, sehingga ia tak mendengar apa-apa.

"Aku hanya membeli beberapa kebutuhanku saja ayah sungguh~!" dalih Kakashi. Shirokiba hanya bergumam 'Hm'.

"Lalu mengapa kalian bisa telat sampai 3 jam?"

"Kan barang-barang yang kubutuhkan banyak dan tersebar di beberapa tempat ayah~ jadi lama~" dalih Kakashi,lagi. Shirokiba mengangguk mengerti dan melepaskan penyumbat telinga Hinata.

"Nah Nona Hinata, kau boleh pulang sekarang. Nampaknya sudah malam" kata Shirokiba lembut, berbeda sekali dengan saat ia berbicara dengan Kakashi yang terkadang sering memakai toa.

Hinata tersenyum lembut lalu pamit keluar. Kakashi yang melihat kepergian Hinata terlihat seperti seorang anak kecil yang melihat permen yang ingin dibelinya sudah laku terjual.

"Hey Kakashi, kau menyukai Hinata ya?" goda Shirokiba. Baru pertama kali ini ia melihat putranya bertingkah seperti ini.

"Hmm.. mungkin memang aku menyukainya" jawab Kakashi.

"Eh, benarkah? Kalau begitu cepat lamar dia. Ayah ingin cepat-cepat punya cucu. Seandainya ibumu masih hidup, mungkin ia akan senang" jawab Shirokiba. Matanya menerawang jauuuuhhh sekali sampai tidak kelihatan *?* . Apa ini sikap seorang ayah?

"Kalau melamar, nampaknya terlalu cepat" jawab Kakashi sambil berfikir.

"Terserahlah, tapi ayah ingin cepat punya cucu" nampaknya pernikahan merupakan hal yang sangat gampang di mata kedua orang ini ya, sehingga mereka membicarakannya seolah-olah tanpa beban. Sementara itu Hinata sedang bersin-bersin hebat di taxi yang menuju apartemennya.

"Ngomong-ngomong ayah ingin membicarakan apa?" Tanya Kakashi memecahkan lamunan indah sang ayah.

"Oh iya, ini tentang perusahaan" Kakashi langsung menyesal telah menanyakannya. Dan dimulailah ceramah panjang lebar dari sang pemimpin Perusahaan Hatake.

…**.TBC….**

**Hua akhirnya chap 1 selesai juga senangnya~~ ^^. Maaf masih aneh, masih gaje, masih gak nyambung, dan masih jelek. Maklum, saya author baru di sini ==, mohon dukungan dan bimbingan dari para senpai ya? Dan untuk para readers yang belum punya akun, bikin ya? Karena saya juga dulu begitu loh…! *readers: gak nanya!* Tentang nama Shirokiba, itu bukan OC, coba tonton Naruto Shippuden yg pas penyelamatan Gaara, ada episode yg Nenek Chiyo nunjuk-nunjuk Kakashi sambil nyebut Shirokiba trus pas Naruto tanya kata Kakashi itu bapaknya. Terakhir….. Review please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**MY LOVELY SECRETARY**

**CHAPTER 2**

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**WARNING : OOC, GAJE, AU, TYPO DLL**

**NOTES: Maaf, saya baru tahu kalau nama ayahnya Kakashi itu Sakumo, bukan Shirokiba. Terima kasih untuk yang telah memberi tahu saya. **

**MASAHIRO 'NIGHT' SEIRAN: Wah maaf, tapi saat Night-san bilang fic ini terlalu banyak humor chapter 2nya sudah terlanjur jadi. Jadi saya hanya merubah nama ayahnya Kakashi saja. **

**Sebenarnya chap 3 juga sudah 3/4, jadi maaf masih gaje dan belum terlalu serius *membungkuk* . Sekali lagi maaf, sebenarnya saya ingin buat gendernya jadi romance/humor, tapi saya takut, karena menurut saya fic ini tidak ada lucu-lucunya. Dan saya tidak punya bakat untuk membuat sesuatu yang lucu *pundung*. Jadi saya pilih romance untuk amannya. Tapi chapter-chapter depan *kecuali chapter 3* pasti saya usahakan lebih bagus lagi.**

**Suka Ava-kun? Wah sama donk! ^^ tapi sayangnya Ava-kun udah nggak ngeluarin fic baru lagi . saya sudah suka Ava-kun dari sebelum saya buat akun loh! *Night-san: gak nanya!***

**Sekali lagi, gomen Night-san *membungkuk lagi***

**ENJOY!**

**oxxxXOXxxxo**

Hari minggu adalah hari bebas. Itulah pendapat menurut Hatake Kakashi, karena ia bisa tidur seharian, bisa main sepuasnya dan melakukan aktifitas-aktifitas lainnya yang menyenangkan. Namu, berbeda dengan hari minggu yang sudah-sudah, hari ini Hatake Kakashi bangun jam.. jam.. JAM 5 PAGI SODARA-SODARA? Sakumo bahkan sampai merayakannya dengan berpesta seorang diri di ruang kerjanya yang dihias sedemikian rupa dengan spanduk bertuliskan 'PERAYAAN SEORANG HATAKE KAKASHI BISA BANGUN PAGI SENDIRI!' yang digantungnya di atas jendela sambil menari tarian yang tidak jelas asal-usul dan maksudnya. Oke itu terlalu lebay bahkan menjurus alay, tapi itulah kenyataan yang ada.

Back to the story, jadi pertanyaan terbesar yang saat ini sedang berusaha dipecahkan oleh para ilmuan dunia adalah…'Mengapa seorang Hatake Kakashi bisa bangun pagi tanpa dibangunkan dengan cara kekerasan atau bom dari Deidara *Deidara: Kok aku dibawa-bawa sih un?* dan jawaban yang tepat adalah.. *sfx: ENG…I… ENGGGG!* karena hari ini dia dan Hinata K-E-N-C-A-N! Sebetulnya tidak bisa dibilang kencan, karena sebenarnya hari ini dia dan Hinata hanya pergi ke kantor perusahaan Hatake dan menghadiri beberapa pertemuan saja. Tapi mengapa Kakashi begitu senang? Tentu saja, namanya juga orang lagi fall in love, pasti kalau lagi dekat-dekat dengan orang yang ditaksir perasaan langsung kebawa happy, ya kan Naruto? *Naruto: Kok aku dibawa-bawa sih! Dattebayo!*

Selesai bersiap-siap selama kurang lebih 1 setengah jam dan menghabiskan 1 botol parfum merk H**o B*s akhirnya Kakashi keluar dari 'sarang' persembunyiannya dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Aduh aduh kenapa niii?" goda Sakumo setelah 'puas' mengadakan pestanya yang tidak jelas itu. Kakashi hanya tersenyum dari balik maskernya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa ko~k!" jawab Kakashi.

"Jangan bohong akh! Ada apa sich?" tanya Sakumo sambil senyum-senyum. Akhirnya mereka berbincang dengan logat khas penghuni taman lawang. Para pelayan senior yang lewat langsung berpura-pura tidak terjadi apa-apa, sedangkan para pelayan yang masih baru langsung merinding ketakutan dan berlari.

"Itu sudah biasa." jawab salah satu pelayan senior kepada juniornya. 'Biasa?' pikir semua pelayan yang masih junior. Dan dimulailah Hari Minggu yang aneh di keluarga Hatake.

**oxxxXOXxxxo**

"Se.. selamat pagi Kakashi-san, Sakumo-san." sapa Hinata lembut pada duo Hatake yang telah selesai sarapan. Keduanya hanya tersenyum sambil mengucapkan "Selamat pagi!" secara bersamaan dan penuh semangat seperti anak TK yang sedang memberi salam untuk guru favoritnya.

"Ayah aku pergi dulu." kata Kakashi pada ayahnya.

"Semoga berhasil nanti ya!" jawab Sakumo pada anaknya yang pergi menjauh.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Kakashi sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan. Kakashi dan Hinata lalu berjalan keluar menuju mobil Ferari silver milik Kakashi.

"Ka..kalau boleh sa..saya tahu yang a..anda berdua ma..maksud tadi itu pertemuan hari i..ini ya?" tanya Hinata ragu-ragu. Kakashi memandang Hinata lalu tersenyum penuh arti.

"Iya." jawab Kakashi sambil tersenyum.

"Sa..saya ju..juga berharap anda berhasil." kata Hinata mencoba memberi semangat pada Kakashi. Kakashi hanya terdiam sambil tersenyum penuh arti. Oh Hinata, seandainya saja kau tahu bahwa yang mereka bicarakan tadi adalah dirimu pasti kau tidak akan setenang dan sesenang ini.

Mereka pun masuk ke dalam mobil dan berangkat menuju kantor. Selama 8 menit hanya kesunyian yang menemani keduanya.

"Hinata-san." kata Kakashi membuka topic pembicaraan.

"A..ada apa Kakashi-san?" tanya Hinata sambil melihat Kakashi yang duduk di sebelahnya, lebih tepatnya bangku pengemudi.

"Aku ingin kau memanggilku dengan sebutan kun saja, ng.. biar tidak terlalu formal." jawab Kakashi.

"Eh? Ba.. baiklah Kakashi-kun." Kakashi rasanya ingin terbang ke surga saat Hinata memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Kakashi-kun'. Kata-kata itu terus terngiang di otaknya seperti kaset rusak yang di setel di radio butut.

"Dan ng.. bo.. boleh aku memanggilmu dengan sebutan Hinata-chan? Eng.. bi.. biar lebih akrab." tanya Kakashi terbata-bata. Hinata menundukan wajahnya perlahan. Menyembunyikan rona merah di kedua pipinya dengan poninya.

"Bo..boleh Ka..Kakashi-kun." bila ada tiang listrik atau tembok beton di sekitar situ, Kakashi pasti sudah menjedot-jedotkan kepalanya di situ, berharap ini semua bukan mimpi. 'Oh kami-sama, semoga ini bukan mimpi!' pinta Kakashi di dalam hatinya.

Perjalanan dilanjutkan dalam hening. Mereka terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Hingga mereka tidak menyadari bahwa mereka telah sampai di depan Perusahaan Hatake. Mereka tetap diam. Kakashi memang melihat jalan, tetapi karena pikirannya yang diselimuti khayalan-khayalan aneh maka dia hanya focus pada jalan raya di depannya saja. Sementara Hinata sibuk menenangkan hati dan pikirannya sehingga ia sama sekali tidak memperhatikan jalan. Mereka tetap diam hingga mobil Ferari silver Kakashi telah melewati Perusahaan Hatake.

"Ka..Kakashi-kun." kata Hinata membuyarkan lamunan Kakashi.

"I..iya ada apa Hinata-chan?" tanya Kakashi. Hinata tersipu malu.

"A..ano kita memang sudah melewati perusahaan atau memang hanya pi..pikiranku saja ya?" tanya Hinata sambil mengalihkan pandangannya kearah kaca jendela. Kakahi pun melihat kaca jendela mobil dan sadarlah ia kalau..

"Ya ampun! Kita sudah jauh sekali dari perusahaan!" teriak Kakashi. Terpaksa mereka memilih jalan memutar meskipun agak jauh. 'Aduh kebanyakan ngayal tentang masa depan sih, bisa gawat kalau telat nih' Kakashi terus mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Sementara itu Hinata tetap terdiam sambil memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya. Terkadang Kakashi suka mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Hinata.'Lucu' pikir Kakashi lalu tersenyum lembut.

**oxxxXOXxxxo**

"HUAHAHAHAHAHA..ADUH! ADUH! PERUTKU! AHAHAHAHAHA! SAKIT! HAHAHA!" Sakumo tertawa terpingkal-pingkal bahkan sampai guling-gulingan di atas karpet mendengar alasan Kakashi dan Hinata telat sampai di kantor. Saat ini di hadapannya, duduk Kakashi yang sedang manyun-manyun dan Hinata yang sedang menundukan kepalanya.

"Ma..maaf Sakumo-san ga.. gara-gara kelalaian saya kami ja… jadi terlambat." kata Hinata dengan nada penuh penyesalan. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kakashi langsung melotot kearah ayahnya.

"Eh? No.. Nona Hinata, ini bukan kesalahan anda kok." kata Sakumo berusaha menghibur. Kakashi nampak makin jengkel dengan kelakuan ayahnya.

"Sudahlah ayah! Hinata-chan ayo kita ke pertemuan saja!" kata Kakashi sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata. Hinata yang terlalu kaget hanya menurut ditarik-tarik oleh Kakashi. Sakumo tertawa pelan.

"Anak itu benar-benar cepat emosi ya." kata Sakumo entah kepada siapa. Namun sesaat, ia seperti teringat sesuatu.

"Tunggu dulu, tadi Kakashi memanggil Hinata dengan embel-embel chan? Berarti…" Sakumo terdiam sejenak. "BERARTI HUBUNGAN MEREKA ADA KEMAJUAN! BERHASIL! BERHASIL! BERHASIL! HORE!" Sakumo berteriak kegirangan seperti orang kesurupan sambil menyanyikan lagu Dora. Ia pun mulai menelepon sebuah restoran mewah. Nampaknya ia memiliki sebuah kejutan.

"Ayah memang keterlaluan! Masa anaknya sendiri ditertawakan!" omel Kakashi sepanjang lorong menuju tempat pertemuan.

"Ka..Kakashi-kun ano.." wajah Hinata memerah.

"Dasar! Orang tua macam apa itu?" Kakashi masih terus mengomel sampai-sampai ia tidak mendengarkan Hinata.

"Ka..Kakashi-kun." wajah Hinata semakin memerah.

"Ku kutuk jadi batu baru tahu rasa!"

"Kakashi-kun." kata Hinata sambil menarik-narik lengan jas Kakashi. Kakashi bebalik menghadap Hinata.

"Ada apa Hinata-chan?"

"Itu…"

"Wah wajahmu merah! Kau sakit?" tanya Kakashi cemas. Hinata menggeleng perlahan lalu tangan kirinya menunjuk tangan kanannya yang sedari tadi digandeng oleh Kakashi.

"Ma..maaf" kata Kakashi lalu melepas tangan Hinata. Wajahnya kini semerah wajah Hinata.

"Ti..tidak a..pa-apaa" jawab Hinata pelan sambil menunduk, mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah dengan poninya. Kakashi dan Hinata pun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke tempat pertemuan dalan diam. Mereka masih malu dengan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Sementara itu Shirokiba terus membututi mereka sambil senyum-senyum tidak jelas.

Pertemuan dilewati dengan suasana tegang. Bukan ketegangan antara Kakashi dan kliennya, tapi ketegangan diantara Kakashi dan Hinata. Shirokiba hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah laku anaknya. Seingatnya, Kakashi adalah orang yang agresif. Kakashi juga sudah mengalami banyak kisah cinta dengan banyak gadis, malah terkadang selingkuh dengan 3 orang. Bahkan, Kakashi pernah selingkuh dengan 6 gadis sekaligus, tapi baru kali ini Sakumo lihat Kakashi benar-benar '**serius**' jatuh cinta dengan seorang gadis. Sungguh suatu kemajuan yang sangat pesat.

Maka dari itu Sakumo ingin mendukung '**cinta pertama**' anaknya degan segala cara, namun bukan dengan cara menghalalkan segala cara, karena Sakumo tidak mau memakai dukun, santet, pellet, pesugihan, susuk dan segala ilmu hitam lainnya, takut dosa katanya.

Akhirnya pertemuan pun usai. Kakashi dan Hinata masih tetap terjebak dalam keheningan. Sakumo pun mulai menjalankan aksinya.

"Kakashiiiii…. Anakuu!" teriak Sakumo berlari-lari mendekati Kakashi sambil merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar dengan gaya slow motion.

"Siapa kau? Aku 'tak mengenalmu!" teriak Kakashi sambil berusaha menghindar dari pelukan 'maut' ayahnya.

"Anak durhako! Ku kutuak kau jadi batuuuu!" kata Sakumo dengan logat Minak yang ancur-ancuran plus berlinangan air mata. Suara halilintar, badai dan topan pun tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana.

"Tunggu! Dari mana datangnya petir dan topan ini?" tanya Kakashi, oh ternyata Kakashi masih memiliki akal sehat juga. Sementara itu Hinata hanya diam membatu melihat 'Drama' ayah dan anak yang dipertontonkan oleh duo Hatake secara gratis tis tis tis tis!.

"Ehem.. lupakan kejadian yang tadi, nah Kakashi, Nona Hinata karena kalian baru saja menghadapi klien kalian yang pertama maka aku mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan untuk merayakannya." kata Sakumo mencoba mengumpulkan seluruh wibawanya sebagai seorang pemimpin keluarga besar Hatake yang sempat hilang entah kemana.

"Eh? Pe… pesta? A… apa itu tidak terlalu berlebihan?" tanya Hinata.

"Hm, pesta ya? Bagaimana Hinata-chan kau mau ikut?" tanya Kakashi sambil menoleh kearah Hinata. Hinata berfikir sejenak lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu! Ikut aku semuanya!" teriak Sakumo mengomandoi. Kakashi hanya geleng-geleng kepala. 'Mengapa aku mendapat ayah yang aneh seperti ini?' tanya Kakashi dalam hati.

…**.TBC….**

**Yak inilah chapter 2! Semoga saja sudah jauh lebih panjang dan lebih bagus. Entah mengapa saya sangat menikmati menistakan Kakashi dan Sakumo Hahaha *Diraikiri Kakashi* hmmm…. Entah mengapa saya membuat mereka berdua sangat OOC, jadi seperti bukan Kakashi *untuk Kakashi Fc maaf yaa* mungkin sebenarnya lebih cocok diperankan oleh Naruto atau Kiba, tapi saya merasa hanya Kakashi lah yang pantas untuk peran ini *cieilah*. Saya mengerjakannya saat sedang sakit, lebih tepatnya pusing, jadi mungkin banyak yang aneh dan GaJe. Bukannya makin waras saat sakit, eh malah jadi tambah gila ^^, terakhir review please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**MY LOVELY SECRETARY**

**CHAPTER 3**

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**WARNING : OOC, GAJE, AU, TYPO BERTEBARAN, DLL**

**oxxxXOXxxxo**

Kakashi dan Hinata pun mengikuti Sakumo. Mereka lalu di suruh masuk ke mobil milik perusahaan.

"Kita mau kemana ayah?" tanya Kakashi mulai curiga dengan gerak-gerik ayahnya. Sakumo hanya tersenyum penuh rahasia. Sepanjang perjalanan hanya keheningan yang menjadi teman seperjalanan mereka. Mereka bertiga terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Kita sudah sampai di pemberhentian pertama." kata Sakumo sambil memberi isyarat untuk Kakashi dan Hinata keluar.

"Butik?" tanya Kakashi pada ayahnya.

"Tentu saja! Masa kita akan berpesta menggunakan pakaian kantor? 'kan aneh!" jawab Sakumo. Kakashi yang kalah adu mulut hanya diam sambil mengekori ayahnya.

"Selamat datang Hatake-sama!" sapa sang pemilik toko yang memakai name tag bertuliskan 'Mitarashi Anko'. Sakumo tersenyum lalu memberikan aba-aba. Anko mengangguk mengerti dan langsung memanggil salah seorang pegawai laki-laki yang memakai name tag bertuliskan 'Raiga'. Anko pun lalu menyeret Hinata, sedangkan Raiga menyeret Kakashi.

"Apa-apaan ini?" berontak Kakashi.

"Saya akan memilihkan baju untuk anda!" jawab Raiga sambil terus menyeret Kakashi. Kakashi pun hanya pasrah diseret-seret dan disuruh berbagai macam 20 menit kemudian Kakashi keluar dari ruang coba. Ia memakai tuxedo hitam yang dipadukan dengan celana panjang hitam dan sepatu kulit hitam. Sakumo hanya tersenyum sambil mengacungkan jempolnya bertanda ia setuju. Beberapa menit kemudian Hinata keluar dari ruang coba. Ia memakai mini dress di atas lutut berwarna putih dengan kerah berbentuk huruf v, lengkap dengan kalung kecil berbandul kupu-kupu perak dan sepatu high heels warna perak. Kakashi dan Sakumo hanya terdiam takjub.

"Ba.. bagaimana? Ti.. tidak pantas ya?" tanya Hinata.

"Tidak, pantas kok. Kau terlihat sangat cantik." puji Kakashi. Hinata tersipu malu mendengar pujian dari Kakashi.

"Baiklah ayo kita berangkat" seru Sakumo. Setelah membayar mereka pun segera berangkat lagi. Akhirnya mereka sampai di suatu restoran mewah.

"Kita sudah sampai!" kata Sakumo. Kakashi dan Hinata pun turun. Mereka lalu masuk dan mencari tempat yang sudah dipesan oleh Shirokiba.

"I.. indahnya." kata Hinata saat ia melihat tempat itu. Tempat yang Sakumo pilih adalah sebuah tempat out door yang berhadapan langsung dengan sebuah danau. Cayaha bulan dengan bebasnya masuk. Danau kecil yang tenang tersebut dihuni oleh beberapa angsa berbulu putih. Hanya satu kata yang dapat mewakilinya. Romantis.

Mereka bertiga lalu duduk. Meja makan pun terlihat sangat romantis dengan adanya setangkai bunga mawar dan lilin yang menjadi penerang. Mereka bertiga lalu memesan makanan. Mulailah Shirokiba menjalankan aksinya.

PESONA DIRIMU, SEOLAH MENGGODAKU~! GEMULAI TUBUHMU, MEMBIUS DIRIKU~! (WUHU!) KAU TANCAPKAN AKU PANAH-PANAH ASMARAMU, BERKHAYAL KU MASUK DALAM MALAM CINTAMU.. UO…. SAYANG HANYALAH DIRIMU YANG KUSAYANG, MEMBUAT HATIKU PUN BERDENDANG! OH SAYANG~! *maaf kalu liriknya salah ^^'* Hp Sakumo berbunyi. Suasana romantis yang tadi tercipta langsung hancur berantakan. Sakumo lalu Nampak menerima telepon. Ia lalu menatap Kakashi dan Hinata dengan tatapan bersalah.

"Maaf ya, tapi aku tidak bisa ikut berpesta. Ada pertemuan penting yang harus kuhadiri. Sampai jumpa!" kata Sakumo seraya mengambil langkah seribu. Takut piring, gelas, sendok, garpu dan pisau yang berasal dari Kakashi melayang menghampirinya. Kakashi menatap ayahnya cengo. Ia baru tahu kalau nada dering hp ayahnya senorak itu. Tak lama kemudian, datang seorang pelayan yang membawakan pesanan mereka tadi. Kakashi dan Hinata makan dalam sunyi. Hening.

"Hinata-chan." kata Kakashi berusaha mencairkan suasana. Hinata lalu menghentikan aktifitasnya yang sedang memotong steak dan menatap Kakashi dengan pandangan bingung.

"A.. ada apa Kakashi-kun?" tanya Hinata.

"Maaf soal yang tadi, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja." kata Kakashi berusaha meyakinkan Hinata. Tampang Kakashi saat ini seperti seorang anak yang sedang membela dirinya dari ibunya karena tidak sengaja memecahkan vas bunga puluhan juta milik ibunya.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan Kakashi-kun, aku tahu kau tidak sengaja." balas Hinata sambil tersenyum lembut. Kakashi menarik nafas lega. Mereka lalu melanjutkan 'pesta' yang sebenarnya lebih bisa dibilang makan malam romantis *ketularan Moa* dengan suasana yang lebih santai. Sesekali terdengar tawa pelan dari arah meja mereka berdua. Tiba-tiba entah darimana terdengar suara piano yang sangat merdu. Kakashi pun mendapat sebuah ide.

"Mau berdansa denganku, Hinata-chan?" tanya Kakashi yang sudah berdiri di depan Hinata sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Hinata tampak ragu-ragu namun akhirnya ia menerimanya. Mereka berdua lalu berdansa di bawah cahaya bulan. Keduanya hanyut dalam perasaan masing-masing. Sesekali mereka berbincang lalu tertawa pelan. Mereka terus berdansa, seolah hanya mereka berdua yang ada di sana. Mereka terus berdansa, seolah dunia hanya milik mereka berdua. Mereka terlalu hanyut terbawa suasana sehingga tidak menyadari bahwa Shirokiba sedang merekam mereka dengan handycam sejak tadi.

"Khukhukhu awal yang bagus." kata Sakumo sambil meniru trademarknya Khururu.

**oxxxXOXxxxo**

Kakashi berangkat kuliah dengan semangat 45. Para dosen dan teman-temannya hanya dapat geleng-geleng kepala seperti orang dugem melihat tingkah Kakashi seharian ini. Saat sedang jam pelajaran, tiba-tiba terdengar ketukan pintu. Sang dosen Sarutobi pun membukakan pintu. Dari belakang pintu, terlihat Hinata dengan pakaian kantor lengkap *tapi yang pakai rok* tengah tersenyum lembut.

"Maaf, anda mencari siapa ya?" tanya Dosen Sarutobi sopan.

"Sa.. saya ingin menjemput Hatake Kakashi. Beliau dipanggil ayahnya." jawab Hinata tak kalah sopan. Sarutobi mengalihkan pandangannya menuju Kakashi.

"Kakashi kemari!" perintah Sarutobi pada murid berambut peraknya itu. Kakashi pun menurut lalu meju ke depan kelas.

"Kau baru boleh pergi sesudah mengerjakan soal ini." kata Sarutobi sambil menyerahkan sepidol dan menunjukan soal pada Kakashi. 'Mati aku' pikir Kakashi, tentu saja karena soal yang diberikan oleh Sarutobi adalah soal tersulit. Cukup lama Kakashi berdiri mematung sambil memegang sepidol.

"Boleh saya bantu?" kata Hinata. Kakashi melihat Hinata sejenak, lalu memberikan sepidol yang ia pegang kepada Hinata. Hinata pun mulai mendekati papan tulis dan mulai mengerjakan soal. 5 menit kemudian soal itu sudah dijawab Hinata.

"Hebat sekali! Jawabanmu benar!" kata Sarutobi. Seisi kelas pun bertepuk tangan layaknya anak TK. Kakashi memandang Hinata kaget.

"Siapa kau nak? Dan berapa umurmu?" tanya Sarutobi.

"Eh? Namaku Hatake Kakashi, dan umurku 19 tahun." jawab Kakashi.

"Bukan kau! Tapi gadis manis ini!" jawab Sarutobi kesal. Hinata tersipu malu karena dipuji.

"Na.. namaku Hyuuga Hinata, da..dan umurku 18 tahun." Sarutobi, Kakashi dan seisi kelas pun ber 'oh'ria. Beberapa detik kemudian mereka ber 'hah'ria dengan kompak. Lemot aja kompakkan.

"Ka.. kau Hyuuga Hinata? Si jenius dari universitas **XXX** yang mengambil bidang kedokteran dan ekonomi sekaligus yang masing-masing sudah semester 2 itu?" tanya Sarutobi, lebih tepatnya teriak Sarutobi seperti ibu-ibu yang baru mengetahui kalau tetangganya adalah artis idolanya selama ini.

"I.. iya." jawab si tetangga, eh salah, maksudnya Hinata. Kakashi memandang Hinata tak percaya. Ia baru tahu kalau Hinata sejenius itu.

"Ma.. maaf tapi kami permisi dulu." kata Hinata sambil melirik Kakashi. Kakashi langsung tersadar dari lamunannya dan segera mengemasi barang-barangnya. Hinata dan Kakashi pun langsung pamit dan segera berangkat menuju kantor. Sepanjang perjalanan, mereka berdua berbincang-bincang sambil sesekali bersenda gurau.

"Eh, Hinata-chan."

"A… ada apa?" tanya Hinata sambil memandang Kakashi.

"Aku baru tahu kau sejenius itu. Kau sangat hebat Hinata-chan." jawab Kakashi sambil tersenyum di balik maskernya.

"Te.. terima kasih. Ka.. karena aku harus membiayai hidupku sendiri, jadi aku harus mengatur pengeluaranku. Makanya, a.. aku memilih beasiswa dan kuliah sore, siangnya aku bekerja." Jawab Hinata panjang lebar. Kakashi cengo. Ia merasa kagum pada Hinata sekaligus merasa malu kepada dirinya sendiri. Selama ini dia hanya meminta uang dari ayahnya dan hanya tahu beres saja. Ia juga tidak pernah mencoba bekerja karena ia tahu bahwa perusahaan Hatake pasti diwariskan padanya. Bagaimana ia mau menghidupi Hinata dan anak-anak mereka nantinya?

"Heh? Memangnya keluargamu kenapa?" tanya Kakashi. Hinata hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Eh? Ka.. kalau tidak mau jawab juga tidak apa-apa!" kata Kakashi terbata-bata. Menyesali pertanyaannya yang nampaknya menyinggung Hinata. Perjalanan dilanjutkan dalam diam. Kakashi masih merasa tak enak hati dengan Hinata.

**oxxxXOXxxxo**

"Nanti ada rapat dengan beberapa perusahaan terkenal. Jadi, jangan permalukan ayah." Ucap Sakumo dingin. Kakashi hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti. Sementara itu Hinata tengah sibuk mempersiapkan dokumen-dokumen penting.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kalian berdua boleh keluar." Kata Sakumo. Kakashi dan Hinata pun keluar dari ruangan khusus milik Sakumo. Mereka berdua berjalan dalam diam.

"Eng, Hinata-chan?" tanya Kakashi memecah kesunyian.

"Y.. ya Kakashi-kun?" balas Hinata sambil melihat Kakashi.

"Ng, 'kan rapat nanti masih lama, bagaimana kalau kita makan siang?" ajak Kakashi. Hinata menimbang-nimbang sebentar lalu mengangguk setuju. Mereka berdua pun langung pergi ke sebuah restoran cepat saji yang berada tak jauh dari perusahaan Hatake. Sesudah pesanan mereka jadi, Kakashi mengajak Hinata ke suatu tempat dengan menggunakan mobilnya. Hinata hanya dapat menurut dan naik ke dalam mobil Ferari Silver milik Kakashi.

"Ki.. kita mau kemana Kakashi-kun?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat. Tenang saja, kita tak 'kan terlambat ke rapat nanti kok." Kata Kakashi berusaha meyakinkan Hinata. Hinata hanya memandangi atasannya yang selalu mengenakan masker itu.

"Oh ya Hinata-chan." Kata Kakashi lagi.

"A.. apa?"

"Soal yang tadi pagi, maaf. Aku tak bermaksud melukai perasaanmu. Aku minta maaf." Jawab Kakashi. Hinata terkikik pelan.

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah?" tanya Kakashi salah tingkah sambil berusaha mencuri-curi pandang kearah asistenya yang cantik itu.

"Ti.. tidak, hanya saja a.. anda terlalu memikirkannya Kakashi-kun. A.. aku sudah me.. memaafkannya kok." Jawab Hinata masih terkikik pelan. Entah mengapa Kakashi jadi merasa lega. Beban yang sedari tadi mengikutinya hilang entah kemana. Kakashi terus berusaha mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Hinata. Berharap dapat terus melihat mahluk ciptaan Tuhan yang tengah duduk disampingnya itu.

…**.TBC….**

** Kadar ke-OOC-annya masih tinggi ya? ==' dan nampaknya romancenya belum terlalu banyak, tapi saya usahakan untuk chapter depannya lebih banyak romance. Terima kasih untuk orang-orang yang telah mereview fic gaje ini. Terima kasih untuk masukan-masukannya. Maaf masih banyak typo, soalnya saya tidak pernah memeriksa kembali fic setelah selesai menulis. Raiga itu bukan OC, coba ingat" anime Naruto deh. Raiga itu salah satu pemegang 7 pedang terhebat, yg bibirnya sekseh *Woeks!* itu loh, yg bareng Ranmaru. Tentang lagunya, itu kalo gak salah lagunya Emily ya? Setiap sebelum berangkat sekolah kaa-san selalu nyetel tv di O C*****, dan lagu itu selalu ada. Ototou saya yg paling kecil pasti langsung nyanyi-nyanyi. Mending suaranya bagus, lha ini? Cempreng! Yak, daripada saya curhat melulu mending saya tutup saja. Review please?**

**^_Lala-chii_^**


End file.
